narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: Gunki Monogatari
Naruto: Gunki Monogatari is a fictional video game made for the fanon. Characters are chosen in teams of three and fight for two to three rounds each match. The main menu has the player zooming around Club Ōtsutsuki in the selection menu. Kaminoshi also announces the entire game. *Character Move Sets can be found here: Naruto: Gunki Monogatari (Movesets) Game Play This is literally Naruto Storm 4 but with the fanon. Go watch a gameplay video or something. Story Mode Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the player is tasked with surviving as many opposing shinobi as possible. Unlike in Story Mode, this mode is an open world and includes environments that can be completely destroyed. Waves start out with Fodder Shinobi and will increase in difficulty with each progressing wave. Do you have what it takes to survive? Avatar Mode Avatar Mode is a unique game mode reserved for characters whom utilize massive avatars, such as Susanoo. More Info Soon Playable Characters Please List In Alphabetical Order *Ace Korimachi (Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with One's Own Body) (Chimera Samsara Sage Mode) **Ace Korimachi (Happi Benzaiten) (Way of Samsara Transmogrification) ---- *Daiochan Tokisada (Pradāśa Seal: Hadean Genesis of All Creation) (Lava Release Chakra Mode) ---- *Densetsu (Flying Thunder God: Rasengan Blitz) (Blaze Release: World Shattering Dominance)(Perfect Susanoo) **Ninja Academy Student (Tiger Flame Blast) **Genin (Multiple Shadow Clone Fireball Technique) **ANBU Operative (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Amaterasu Bullet) **Nintō (Restraining Earth Rasengan) **Sage of Mount Myōboku (Sage Art: Triple Great Rasengan Barrage) (Sage Art: Exploding Tsukumo Sequence) (Senjutsu Enhanced Susanoo) ---- *Hojo Senryo (Dōten Samuzamusei) (Yūdaimuhi: Fuhen’nori no Hyōton) **Daimyō (Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu) (Tōshisha Keiyukunō) ---- *Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Seven Dragons Formation) (Ripper Mode) ---- *Hyou (Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai) (Ketsuryūgan) (Rinnegan) ---- *Kenta Kanata (Earth Grudge Fear) ---- *Kisui Iyoku (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Rinnegan) ---- *Ninigi Senju (Wood Release: Cradling Seeds of Blooming Life Technique) (Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands) ---- *Ryo Hyuga (Chūnin Uniform) (Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Rebirth Explosion (Senrigan Sage Mode) **Senrigan Sage Mode (Skyline Meteor: Double Rebirth Explosion) (Senrigan Burst Mode) **Mangekyō Sharingan (Mangekyō Senrigan Sage Mode) **Academy Student (Typhoon Lightning Rasenshuriken) (Serious Mode) **Genin (True Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Sage Mode) ---- *Teizen Uchiha (Chūnin Uniform) (Senrigan Sage Mode) ---- *Saizō Hattori (Dust Release: Cup of Wrath Technique) (Earth Release: Golem Technique) ---- *Shigai Daija(Young) (Soulless Sandstorm) (Hebitsukaiza) ---- *Shuten Dōji (Divine Oni Arts: Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain) (The Way of the Hunger Path: Man-Eating Fiend Road) **Kongōtō Jizō (Divine Oni Arts: Kosenjōrei) (The Way of the Evil Path) ---- *Toku (Arson Shuriken) (Takakugan) **Toku (Path of the Planetary Plane: Instant Spawning of the Cosmic Avatar) (Takakugan) ---- *Yoshitsune (God: August Star of Heaven) (Six Paths Sage Susanoo) ---- Movesets Naruto: Gunki Monogatari (Movesets) Teams Combination Ultimate Jutsu *"Fusion Wheel! Conflagrational Rajin State!" (Toku and Hyou) *"Kamiryūdō: Lightning Echo Rasentama" (Ace Korimachi and Yoshitsune) *"Sage Art Majestic Attire: Wood Release True Several Thousand Hands" (Yoshitsune and Ninigi Senju) *"Six Paths Sage Susanoo: Dust Release Fang of the Ancient World Technique" (Yoshitsune and Saizō Hattori) *"Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei: Golden Scythe Reincarnation Explosion" (Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha) *"Susanoo: Almighty Sky Pillar" (Densetsu and Juro Uchiha) Ultimate Jutsu Finish Quotes * "You are unneeded in the grand scheme of achieving peace, I bid you to achieve it in the Pure Lands!" -Yoshitsune (God: August Star of Heaven) *''"Well, I'm sorry it had to end this way."(Normal) ''"You need to train yourself more; you're still not good enough!"(Against Teizen) -Ryo Hyuga (Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Rebirth Explosion) *''"Get blown apart!"'' -Ryo Hyuga (Skyline Meteor: Double Rebirth Explosion) *''"Man, you aren't even CLOSE to being my older brother. Train yourself some more then come and face me again."(Normal) ''"Nii-san! I guess this match is mine!"(Against Ryo) -Teizen Uchiha (Planetary Devastation: Heavenly Drop) *''"I'm telling you, you should've offered me some Orange Juice."'' -Toku (Takakugan: Glowering Death) * "This endless desert shall be your grave." -Shigai Daija (Soulless Sandstorm) * "You're 200 years too early"(Normal) "You can't hope to storm Taki with just that."(Against Kenta)-Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Seven Dragons Formation) * "Behold my grand army, the true mark of warrior of the forest!" -Ninigi Senju (Wood Release: Cradling Seeds of Blooming Life Technique) * "May this wrath pass over me." -Saizō Hattori (Dust Release: Cup of Wrath Technique) *"You said you wanted to live forever. Well, now you can. You will be immortalized in stone." - Kisui Iyoku (Earth Release: Heaven's Tomb of Stone) * "I have incited hatred as well as reverence throughout the Land of Demons and here, I will allow you to contemplate the vastness of the might." - Shuten Dōji (Divine Oni Arts: Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain) Bosses Playable Stages *Dewa Prefecture (Before) *Dewa Prefecture (Ravaged) *Inside of the Six Paths: Ame-no-mihashira's Dimension *Hoshigakure (Neji/Artist) *Hougou's Cave * *Limbo *Ruins of a Dreamed Village *Sunagakure (Desert) *Takigakure (In Flames) *Takigakure (Town Square) *Valley of The End * * Customization Items Downloadable Content Characters DLC Characters *Hanako Yagami (Very Hiden-Wood Release: Ochiba Naki Shii ) (Spirit Tree: Well of Souls) *Hijiko Kakurerakudo (The Way of the Asura Path: Tragedy) (Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin Activated) *Hougou(Warring States) (Water Release: Water Hydra Jutsu) (Earth Grudge Fear) *Old Man Densetsu (Sage Mode) (Requiem of the Dying Sun) *Old Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Memories) (Earth Grudge Fear) *Ryo Hyuga (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) (Eternal Senrigan Sage Mode) **Ultimate Jutsu Quote: "You can't stop me. I've achieved the peak of a ninja's power." -Ryo Hyuga (Divine Susanoo: Takemikazuchi-no-Kami) *Shizuka Minamoto (Metal Release: Adamantine Soldier Heavenly Adorned Spear) (Metal Release: Adamantine Soldier of Heaven) *Musashibō (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Rasengan) (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder) Costumes *'Pre-Order Costumes' *'DLC Costumes' Items *'Pre-Order Items' **''Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths'' Includes all five weapons wielded by the himself. Upon purchasing, the player is also able to add them to the character for visual appeal. It also expands the Item Slot to a maximum of eight slots. **''Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Realms'' Induces all five of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Realms. Upon purchasing, the player is also able to add them to the character for visual appeal. It also expands the Item Slot to a maximum of eight slots. *'DLC Items' ** Reienkyo Trivia *Thanks to Theo for the spark and Ben for the name